yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enma's Four Tales
Enma's Four Tales is the 1st movie of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript 'Episode 1: Nick Becomes a Yo-kai!?' Nick is walking down the sidewalk, when he notices a boy near a construction site; a piece of metal comes falling down and Nick pushes the boy out of the way. Nick: You ok? Boy: Yes, thank you. Nick: You should watch where you're goin'. Boy: I'll make sure of that, next time. Nick: Good, it's an average thing from someone to come to your rescue. Boy: I'll be sure to remember that. Nick: Good. Nick continues walking down the sidewalk; the boy snaps his fingers, summoning a yo-kai Death Reaper: How can I be of service, sire? Boy: *points at Nick* Death Reaper: I'm on it. Whisper: That was a very nice thing you did back there. Nick: It was nothin', I knew that if I was in that situation, I'd want someone to do the same for me. Whisper: I'm glad you did the right thing. Nick: Thanks. Death Reaper posses Nick, leading him towards a cliff and having him fall down. Whisper: Nicholas!! Death Reaper leaves Nick's body; Nick's spirit floats up to the sky as Whisper watched from the ground. Whisper: I'm sad to see this day come. It was great to be in service with you, Nicholas!! {Yo-kai Center} Nick: W-where am I? Nick gets sucked up into a machine, getting mixed around with chemicals and then spit out, becoming a yo-kai. Nick: No way, this can't be possible!? Nick does a little jig, says his yo-kai name and the strikes a pose; a cameraman yo-kai takes his picture, handing him his medal. Nick: Wow, I can't believe this is happening to me. {Springdale High; Psychics} Boy: What did you get on your test, Cody? Cody: I got a 60!! Girl: Why do you sound so happy? You usually get a 95. Cody: I-I don't know; what's wrong with me? Nick: W-was that me? the school bell rings, it's the end of the day; Cody walks home all by himself without knowing Nick following behind. Cody: 60...you've let yourself go, Anderson. Nick: Hey that's the yo-kai watch, what's it doing on his desk? Cody places the test on his desk; noticing the yo-kai watch, he picks it up and puts it on, around his wrist. Nick: Press the button and shine the light over here!! Cody: What? Who said that? Nick: Don't question it, just do it! Cody: I'm not sure I wanna. Nick: *sighs* Nick places his medal down on Cody's desk; Cody picks it up and inspects it. Cody: What's this? Nick: A yo-kai medal, place it into the watch and it'll do the rest. Cody: *inserts medal* the yo-kai watch plays the Charming summoning tribe, making Nick finally visible to Cody. Nick: Happy-GOOOOOOOOOOO-Lucky!! Cody: Happy-Go-Lucky? Happy-Go-Lucky: That's my name, don't make fun of it. Cody: I'm not; so, yo-kai huh? Happy-Go-Lucky: Yep, we're the ones responsible for life's daily annoyances. Cody: Are you the one who did this? Cody shows him the test with a 60%/100; Nick sighed, rubbing his head. Happy-Go-Lucky: I might've, sorry, not good with psychics. Cody: If my parents see this, I'll be grounded for a month. Happy-Go-Lucky: Can't you make it up? Cody: I would...but I can't. Happy-Go-Lucky: Why not? Cody: 'Cause tests are pointless, they're aren't gonna matter when I'm gone. Happy-Go-Lucky: You should be glad that you're alive, I fell off a cliff and became a yo-kai all in the same day. Cody: Huh, sorry to hear that. Happy-Go-Lucky: Now, tomorrow morning, you're going to ask your teacher if you can retake that test and this time, get a better grade. Cody: Yeah, ok, I guess you're right! Happy-Go-Lucky: Thanks. Cody: So, being a yo-kai seems kinda fun. Happy-Go-Lucky: I suppose, I'm still new to it. Cody: Maybe I could give you a second chance at life. Happy-Go-Lucky: How? Cody: A ritual, my grandma preformed them a lot when I was younger and very ill. Happy-Go-Lucky: And they worked? Cody: Yeah, or else I'd be a yo-kai. Happy-Go-Lucky: Fair point, but I don't think we should do any rituals. Cody: Let's make a deal, tomorrow, if I get a better score on my test then we'll preform the ritual. Happy-Go-Lucky: *sighs* Fine. the next day, Cody retook the test and got a 95; back at the house, Cody set up the ritual for Nick. Cody: It says here that in order for you to bring a life back, you must sacrifice another. Happy-Go-Lucky: How're we gonna do that? Cody: I guess I could- Happy-Go-Lucky: No way, I'm not gonna let you risk your life just to save mine. Cody: But you deserve to continue on with your life. Happy-Go-Lucky: And you don't? Cody: I've already lived out my life contract, you haven't. Happy-Go-Lucky: I-I can't let you. Cody: It's there that special someone in your life, I'm sure they'll be sad to see you go. Happy-Go-Lucky: And you have no one in your life who cares about you? Cody: Nope; like I said, I've lived up my contract, now, lemme do this for you. Happy-Go-Lucky: Fine. Cody spoke the incantation and the symbol he drew on the ground lit up, glowing a dark red; Cody's soul was ripped out of his body and Nick's body was revived. Nick: Thank you, Cody. Cody: Anytime, Nicholas Adams. Nick: You know who I am? Cody: 'Course, we have English together. Nick: See you in the afterlife. Cody: I'll be waiting. Nick waved good-bye as Cody's spirit descended into the sky above; Nick arrived back home, entering his bedroom. Nick: *sighs* It's good to be home. ''Episode 2: Liam's Dark Secret'' Liam walked down the hallway, spotting Holly we walked over towards her. Liam: Hey, Holly. Holly: Oh...uh, hi. I forgot, do I know you? Liam: I'm Liam, Nick's friend. Holly: Oh right, the boy who can see yo-kai without a watch. Liam: I was wonderin', 'cause Nick is busy with other things, if you wanna help me research more on my family. Holly: Sure, I'd love too. {Springdale High; Library} Holly: So, do you have any ideas on your ancestry? Liam: No, I'm adopted and my adoptive parents for some reason keep my birth parents a secret. Holly: Interesting, the must have some particular reason to keep your birth parents a secret. Liam: I'm honestly not sure, I've heard some stories about them, apparently they did things with the dark arts. Holly: Dark magic!! Liam: What? Holly: Dark arts is what some refer to dark magic as, things that involve demons and such. Liam: So, my parents are Satanists? Holly: I wouldn't really say that, but it could be a possibility. Liam: Great, just what I need to hear. Holly: I'm sure they had their reasons. Liam: But why dark magic, what's their reasoning behind it? Holly: Honestly who knows, some people just don't have their a reason. Liam: But they're my parents, they've got to have a reasoning. Holly: That's not necessarily true, some people just don't have a reason for the things they do. faraway, in an abandoned ancient temple, people in robes were gathered around a statue with a red satanic symbol underneath it. Leader: Alright, bring in the sacrifices. two robed people came up to the statue, pulling back their hoods to reveal their faces. Leader: Thank you, Tim and Samantha for doing a very courageous thing. Tim: Are you sure we should be doing this? Samantha: Of course, our son is going to be something extraordinary! Tim: But how will Liam feel when he learns the truth about his destiny? Samantha: Only time will tell. the leader spoke the incantation and the souls of Tim and Samantha were drained, leaving their lifeless bodies on the ground; a dark hand reached out of the symbol. Leader: He is here! Our master. Episode 3: Prom at the Adams' Household Nick, Nat and Liam are getting ready for prom night; meanwhile at the Anne Thomas' Household, Holly was doing the same. All: You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we’ll never forget You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never forget Holy crap prom’s just a few days away Liam: I’ve had nothing to eat since yesterday Nat: I’ll be gone from this dump by the final week of May Nick: All I care is I’ll be there with the best lookin’ guy Liam: If she asks me to dance, I swear I’ll die Nat: I will never look back once I finally say goodbye This will be just great Oh my life is gonna take flight Can’t wait ‘til Saturday night All: Yeah Liam: Eighty bucks for a tux Nick: Damn we better get laid Nat: You’ve been prayin’ for that since 7th grade Nick: It’s the least we deserve after everything we paid Holly: Got the food, got the drinks, got the limo for ten And we won’t get a chance like this again Liam: We’ll be leaving as boys, but we’re comin’ home as men Nat: This will be just great Yeah my life is gonna take flight Can’t wait ‘til Saturday night Holly: You ain’t seen nothin’ yet It’s gonna be an night we’ll never forget You ain’t seen nothin’ yet It’s gonna be an night we’ll never forget All: You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never forget You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never forget Nick: (This will be great) All: You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never forget Nick: (This will be great) All: You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never No never We’ll never forget A night we’ll never forget!! {Springdale High; Gymnasium} the squad enters through the gymnasium doors, looking glam, all eyes on them; Max walks up to Nick. Max: You look great. Nick: Thanks, same to you. Max: Thank you. Holly: So, Liam... Liam: Yeah! Holly: Wanna dance? Liam: *stutters* Nat: I think that's a yes. Holly: Awesome. Holly takes Liam by the hand and guides him to the dance floor. Nick: So, who's your date, Nat? Nat: No one, I'm my own date. Max: That's cool; so, shall we. Nick: We shall. Max escorts Nick over to the dance floor; Nat sat from afar, watching everyone have fun. Nat: *sighs* Boy: Looks fun, huh? Nat: Yeah, it really does. Boy: Sorry to be rude, my name's Carter. Nat: I'm Natalie. Carter: Would you like to dance? Nat: Sure, why not. Carter escorts Nat onto the dance floor; Nick felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see a raven-haired boy. Boy: May I cut in. Max: Sure, I'm parched anyways. Max walked over to the punch table; the Boy grabbed Nick by the hips, Nick rested his arms around the boy's neck and they started to dance. Nick: Do I know you? Boy: No, but I know you, Nicholas Adams. Nick: How do you know? Boy: Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Lord Enma. Nick: Lord Enma! Like...the ruler of the Yo-kai world. Lord Enma: Exactly. Nick: What're you doing here? Lord Enma: You see that boy dancing with your sister. Nick: Yeah. Lord Enma: That's actually the nefarious Prince Caliginous, he despises the relationship humans have with Yo-kai and wants to have humans fear Yo-kai once again. Nick: Why? Lord Enma: He's reason for this is unknown, but I know that you'll be the perfect hero to thwart his plan. Nick: Are you sure? Lord Enma: Of course, I've watching you from afar and what you did for Cody Anderson, I just knew you'd be the perfect hero. Nick: I mean, I guess. Lord Enma: You and Hailey will be able to take him down together. Nick: But how? Lord Enma: Hailey shall some Righteous Zazel and you will summon my Awakened form, we'll do the rest. Nick: Ok, I'll go get Hailey. Nick pulls Hailey aside and hands her the medal; Carter takes out a bottle and sprits it, knocking out Nat and dragging her out of the building. Nick: Natalie!! Episode 4: Prince Caliginous vs. the World Liam: Where'd Nat go? Nick: She was taken by Prince Caliginous. Holly: Wait, who's Prince Caliginous? Lord Enma: Prince Caliginous is my older brother, he was next in line to become ruler of the Yo-kai world but when my father saw his evil intentions to control both the human and Yo-kai worlds, he made me the new ruler. My brother got so mad, he swore revenge and would find a girl with pure of heart to help him rule both worlds. Nick: And that's why he went after Nat. Lord Enma: Exactly. Holly: So, what do we do with these medals? Lord Enma: Summon the Yo-kai of course. Nick: Let's go! Holly: Yo-kai friend, Righteous Zazel. Nick: Lord Enma Awoken. Nick and Holly: Yo-kai medal, let's save the world! Nick and Holly insert the medals into their Yo-kai Watches, summoning their new Yo-ka friends. Lord Enma Awoken: I feel alive! Righteous Zazel: Sire, why have I been summoned? Holly: We need your help in stopping Prince Caliginous. Righteous Zazel: Someone broke him free from his seal? Lord Enma Awoken: Yes, unfortunately. Nick: Will you help us? Righteous Zazel: Of course, anything to get rid of Prince Caliginous is something I want to be apart of. Lord Enma Awoken: Great, then you can help me open the portal into the Yo-kai world. Righteous Zazel: Yes, of course, sire. Lord Enma Awoken: Nicholas, we need all of the students to get out of here, if we don't, everyone could get sucked in. Liam: And then the Yo-kai world would be exposed. Holly: Then we can help! Nick, Holly and Liam escort all of the students out of the Gymnasium; Lord Enma Awoken and Righteous Zazel open the portal and hop through, the gang following behind. Liam: Whoa, this place looks cool! Nick: Where do you think he'd take Nat? Righteous Zazel: Probably back in the palace where the ritual will commence. Lord Enma Awoken: Then let's go! {Lord Enma's Palace} Prince Caliginous: You are such a lovely girl. Nat: You're an evil man! Prince Caliginous: Evil, no, cold-hearted, yes. Nat: What do you want with me anyways? Prince Caliginous: To rule both the human and Yo-kai Worlds, and I need someone with a pure heart. Nat: You won't win, my brother will be able to stop you. Prince Caliginous: You mean, Nicholas? I'm sure he'll try, but won't succeed. His weak Yo-kai friends won't be able to stop me. Nick: They won't, but he will! Prince Caliginous: Enma!? Lord Enma Awoken: Hello, brother. Righteous Zazel: Shall we? Lord Enma Awoken: We shall. Lord Enma Awoken and Righteous Zazel fused together, combining the powers and becoming a powerful Yo-kai. Prince Caliginous: You don't have to do this, we can rule together in harmony. Nick: There's no room in any realm for you to be ruler. the fusion raised it's arm, aiming at Prince Caliginous and blasting him, vaporizing him in the process; Lord Enma and Zazel unfused. Lord Enma: Thank you, brave warriors, for your help. Zazel: We couldn't have done it without you. Lord Enma: Feel free to summon us anytime you'd like. Lord Enma and Zazel handed Nick and Holly their regular medals; Lord Enma opened a portal, returning the four back to prom. {Next Day; Adams' Household} Mrs. Adams: Nicholas! Natalie! We're gonna be late. Nat: We're right here mom. Mrs. Adams: Oh, um...ok, let's go. Nick: Why are we going to grandma's again? Mr. Adams: She hasn't seen you two since your 6th birthday, I'm sure she misses you. Nat: C'mon, it can't be that bad. Whisper: Nicholas, I sense something bad is coming. Nick: What is it? Whisper: A dark presence resides in your father's old neighborhood. Nick: Let's go! I'm always ready for another adventure. Nat: Another adventure? Nick runs out the door, jumps down missing the steps entirely and inserts Lord Enma's medal, emitting a bright light from the Yo-kai Watch Model U1. {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes Characters Humans *Nicholas Adams *Holly Anne Thomas *Liam *Cody Anderson *Natalie Adams *Maxwell Forester Yo-kai *Whisper *Happy-Go-Lucky *Death Reaper *Lord Enma/Lord Enma Awoken *Zazel/Righteous Zazel *Carter/Prince Caliginous Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Movies